


It started with a zit.

by wherewestart



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherewestart/pseuds/wherewestart
Summary: Nicole has a big photo shoot that day, but a big red surprise suddenly pops up. Waverly to the rescue.





	It started with a zit.

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the toothpaste prompt for the EFA fic challenge. Enjoy :-)

It was another chilly morning at the homestead. Upstairs in Waverly’s room it was still dark despite the sun coming up, the curtains pulled across the window were heavy and blocked all traces of natural light.

Waverly and Nicole were sound asleep facing each other in bed.

An alarm started to beep and echo throughout the room. 

The two women slowly woke up to start their day as Nicole peeled back layers of blankets to find Waverly.

Finally, seeing her face after five different blankets were now folded against the other side of her pillow , she placed a small kiss on the groaning woman’s forehead. “Good Morning beautiful.”

Waverly was making no attempt to rise.

Nicole then smiled with something mischievous behind her eyes and quickly tossed all the blankets off Waverly, the chilly air hitting Waverly elicited a squeal. 

“Nicolllee!! It’s flippin freezing and I still have an hour!”

Nicole, grimacing, jetted off into the bathroom to avoid the wrath of the now awakened girl.

Waverly sat up in the bed, trying to shake the tiredness. 

Nicole started to talk from the bathroom.

“And babe, you don’t have an hour, we are all meeting at the office early.”

Waverly, knowing Nicole couldn’t see her face, childishly mimicked Nicole’s words back silently as she tried to sort out her messy morning hair.

“Oh what the heck!!” Nicole suddenly yelled and Waverly bounced off the bed and ran into the bathroom worried.

“I have a zit! Urgh look at this thing, it’s angrier than Nedley without coffee and I have to have my photo taken today for the promotion for the newspaper!”

“I can see the headline now, new sheriff and sidekick pimple take over Purgatory.”

“Seriously babe. I thought there was something actually wrong” Waverly said unamused.

Waverly looked at Nicole and smiled then joined her at the sink. Waverly was wearing nothing but Nicole’s sheriffs department sweatshirt, the sleeves were impossibly long for her and had to scrunch them up before taking her next move.

“Here.”

Waverly hands Nicole a tube of toothpaste.

The women were speaking at each other in the large mirror.

“Waves I need a miracle to make this thing disappear, not brush my teeth, yet.” 

Waverly chuckled. “I know silly, put that on your pimple and it’ll make it go away fast, I promise.”

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows, looking questioningly at the shorter girl.

“That sounds, yup, that sounds weird babe.”

Waverly widened her eyes. “Science is not weird, something about the mint and ingredients! Trust me, Mamma always had us do this growing up and it worked like a charm.” 

She continued. “Just wear it for the morning, you’ll be back to perfection by the time your photo comes around.”

“Waverly I have places to go this morning I can’t just walk around with this on my cheek.”

Nicole dismissed the idea for now as the two got ready for the day. Waverly was again in the bathroom finishing up, applying the finishing touches to her outfit, a blue skirt and white and blue button up, when Nicole stepped in to finish up her hair and check the perfect folds in her uniform and tie.

She looked at her new face passenger in the mirror once again. She put her Stetson on trying out different angles to minimize the effect the new shade of red had on her good side.

“Darn it.” She said defeated.

Waverly once again pushed the tube of toothpaste toward her.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s shoulders and turned her so they were face to face, Nicole had a pout look as Waverly squeezed the pout away on her lips with one hand. “Look, babe, the toothpaste can’t hurt. It’s this or let me do your makeup and we both know you won’t be doing that.”

Waverly stuck out and tucked her bottom lip down with a silent “please.”

“Urgh! Fine. You win. I can’t say no to that face.”

Waverly helped Nicole by applying the toothpaste to the taller woman’s cheek.

“See! Still perfect, baby.” Waverly hummed as she stole a small kiss. “You’ll thank me later.”

The pair went downstairs to see Wynonna’s feet up on the kitchen table - reading the paper in one hand, donut in the other.

Nicole poured herself coffee and Waverly sat with Wynonna at the table.

Wynonna started to stare at Nicole. Curiously looking at her.

“Officer Haught guac, you’ve uh missed a spot.” Wynonna said as she rubbed her cheek.

“Yup. Take it up with Waverly and Michelle for that matter, because I guess she is the expert at all things mint and pimple-y.”

Waverly’s eyes widened and Wynonna squinted her questioning eyes at her sister as Nicole’s back was towards them.

“I’m running late, I need my gluten free bagel at the café before they run out and yes I have toothpaste on my face. Ok? Ok. Good chat I’ll see you both at the station soon.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s head and left the home.

Wynonna went to ask Waverly a question but she interrupted Wynonna by standing up and tossing her jacket at her.

“Let’s go, we have to go pick up Jeremy on the way.”

“Ok then.” Wynonna complied as the two left shortly after Nicole.

——

Nicole was standing in line at her favorite café. All she craved was her favorite gluten free bagel. 

The café was impossibly busy and Nicole was anxious about seeing a lot of people with mini Flubber on her face. But the bagel was worth the risk.

“Oh Nicole, sweetie is that you.” A small voice said as Nicole turned around in line.

She mouthed “great” as she knew the familiar voice of Mrs. Stevenson before she turned.

“Hi ma’am.” Nicole quickly said and turned back around fast.

“Oh, dear, I just wanted to say congratulations on the promotion. We are so lucky to have you running things around here.” 

Nicole turned around again. This time more polite.

“Thank you. I am very excited and please let me know if I can help with anything.”

The older woman smiled, noticing the new, green, accessory on the taller woman’s face.

“Oh sweetie , I don’t mean to be rude but I think you have a little something on your cheek.”

The woman motioned to remove the blob herself from Nicole’s face as she gently took her wrist and moved it down back toward the woman’s body.

Straight faced, eyes wide, Nicole responded “Yes. It’s a new thing I’m trying. Great for the skin. But thank you” she then turned around as it was her turn in line.

“Nicole! Gluten free bagel coming up!” the barista said happily without Nicole saying a word.

He grabbed the bag and hesitated before handing it over.

“Oh, Sheriff, you have a little something –“

Nicole unintentionally raised her voice, with a seemingly happy tone and almost crazy smile “YES! TOOTHPASTE. I have a zit, everyone! Toothpaste is apparently a miracle drug for zits that big pharma has been hiding and Michelle freaking Gibson is the only one with the golden secret cure!”

Nicole composed herself. Palms sitting on the counter in front of her. The barista was wide eyed and slowly handed her the bag. 

Nicole’s reached out quickly, crunching the bag in one hand, a twenty dollar bill in the other.

“Ok. Great. Sorry. Here, keep the change.”

——  
Nicole arrived at the station and was surprised to see the press there so early. Nedley was finishing up an interview as he glanced by Nicole rushing past the crowd with cameras and recording devices in Nedleys face.

As he finished up giving his comment on retiring later that month, he went over to Nicole. 

“Nicole, what’s the rush?”

She looked up slowly at him.

“What in- Nicole what is that on your face, we have photos to take!”

“I know!” Nicole said loudly but kept herself in check as she did not want a repeat performance to what happened in the café.

Quieter, she continued. “It’s a long story but Waverly convinced me to do it. She said Michelle used it to make them use it as they were growing up. I had to try it.”

Nedley grumbled. “Fine. Sounds like Michelle. But it comes off before the photo.”

“Also, take this file to Wynonna and the gang in your meeting.”

Nicole nodded and headed off to the back room.

Nicole walked in the room. Waverly and Wynonna were seated at a table and Jeremy was at his chemistry table with Doc in the back of the room. They all were staring when she barged in, so she addressed the out of character, now hardened to the touch, green goop on her face before anyone else could.

“Yes, there is toothpaste on my face. I’m an adult who is totally normal and gets zits. Waverly tells me Michelle swore by it so here we are. Let’s get started please.”

Waverly let out a nasally burst of laughter, trying to conceal it from Nicole. Wynonna shot another look to Waverly and smiled.

——

After the meeting, Nicole had her photo shoot. She went in to the bathroom to face the music as she needed to wipe the fresh mint off her face.

She sighed heavily and grabbed a paper towel in the dispenser next to her and ran some warm water on it.

She mumbled, taking one final look at the spot. “So stupid.”

She wiped her cheek. 

“Oh look it’s still- wait. What?”

Nicole, mouth opened, looked in the mirror inspecting every angle of her face.

No zit. No mark, no evidence that mini Mount Everest was even there hours before.

Nicole called out in delight in the empty bathroom, “Holy crap!”

Nicole came rushing in to the back office where Waverly and Wynonna still sat going over the file Nicole had brought them earlier.

She came right up to Waverly and grabbed her face as she planted her lips right on to the brunettes.

“You my love, are a genius! And Michelle!? I owe her so , so many whiskeys when we see her again.” 

“Yo! PDA!” Wynonna exclaimed.

Nicole wasn’t paying attention to her. 

“Ok, I gotta go, but thank you so, so much.”

Nicole said quieter in Waverly’s ear, “maybe we can work on our own miracle later.”

Waverly nodded feverishly and Nicole gave her a wink and exited the room.

Wynonna was staring at Waverly from across the table.

“So, sis.”

Waverly was intently staring down at the files.

“Yes, Wy?”

Wynonna continued. “We both grew up in the same house, while I was very drunk half the time, Mamma never told us to put toothpaste on our face.”

Waverly, still looking down. Now smirking.

Waverly said though the smile “I know.”

“But you told Nicole, Mamma said it was a cure?”

“Yep.”

“And then she let you put toothpaste on her face and walk around like a fool all day.”

“Yep.”

“But her angry mob, party of one, on her face…. is gone?”

Waverly, still looking down. “Yep.” 

“Waverly. When you put the toothpaste on her face , did you angel heal it before you covered it?”

“Yep.”

Wynonna’s face dropped with delight at Waverly’s nonchalant confession.

“You know now she is going to walk around with toothpaste on her face every time she gets a zit now right?”

“Mmhmm.”

Wynonna sat up. “Is this payback for making you wear that oven mitt while we didn’t know what your super hands were capable of?”

Waverly nodded and smiled. “Among other things I couldn’t touch for a while, yes.”

Wynonna with a disgusted expression. “Gross.”

Waverly giggled.

“Badass baby girl. Bad. Ass.”


End file.
